Known basket style article carriers are manufactured by the carton manufacturer and are in collapsed condition upon completion of the manufacturing operations. An example of such a carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,452 owned by the assignee of this invention. Such known collapsible basket style carriers may be collapsed following depletion of the carrier contents.
Other known article carriers of the basket style include two rows of article receiving cells on each side of the carrier handle. An example of such known carrier is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,053 owned by the assignee of this invention and in reality is simply an arrangement which is similar in many respects to that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,452 except for the fact that there are two rows of cells on each side of the handle.